1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catcher's helmet with eye shield and more particularly pertains to providing a helmet with separate front and rear portions coupled by way of a strap assembly and with a transparent eye shield over this front portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of athletic headgear is known in the prior art. More specifically, athletic headgear heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a head of a player are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,745; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,108; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,699. Each of the forgoing helmets include merely a mask which is connected to a rear head-encompassing portion by way of an abutting coupling.
In this respect, the catcher's helmet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a helmet with separate front and rear portions coupled by way of a strap assembly with an associated shield.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved catcher's helmet which can be used for providing a helmet with separate front and rear portions coupled by way of a strap assembly with an associated shield. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.